


Be Your Own Cryptid

by waspish_grin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts, The Drift (Pacific Rim), non-professional translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspish_grin/pseuds/waspish_grin
Summary: План из семи шагов для становления своим собственным криптидом от доктора Готтлиба и доктора Гейзлера.





	Be Your Own Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Your Own Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938543) by [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue). 



> чуваки я не из англеи но очень хотел это перевести  
> скажу сразу что читать и слушать оригинал гораздо круче  
> ГОСПОДИ СТОЛЬКО ОШИБОК УВИДЕЛ ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ ПУБЛИКАЦИИ УГХ

Местные говорят, монстры принимают человеческий облик в наши дни, и теперь они не могут уйти большими, как небоскребы, большими, как смерть. Они говорят, что внизу, у берега, есть двое мужчин, подбирающих мусор и обломки. Эти двое кричат в воду, потому что они застряли так – застряли в своих головах. Когда ты видишь их в городе, они не смотрят в ответ. А если смотрят, то не на тебя. Это нервирует. 

Одни говорят, они герои войны. Другие утверждают, что они – безумцы. «Монстры», – отвечает ребенок, который видел одного из них. Потрепанного, перебирающего рыбу в доках, будто искавшего что-то особенное. 

Будь своим собственным криптидом. Шаг первый: стань устаревшим. Шаг второй: жди.

Шаг третий: напугай местных своим сумасшествием, своей грустью, тем, что смеешь идти покупать яйца и соевое молоко, и мед, и картошку из магазина. Тревожь местных, преподавая арифметику их школьникам. Ужасни их, вытаскивая разбитое стекло из песка, которое туда положили юные панки, пока они смотрят, пока они спорят с тобой о любимых музыкальных группах.

Шаг четвертый: держись подальше от местных, ведь сейчас, когда мир не подходит к концу, кошмары снятся только дома, в кровати, на диване, на полу.

Вы оба — система, вы функционируете вместе. Вы функционируете и отдельно, но скудно, будто кто-то потерял половину своих конечностей и не может привыкнуть к новым. Ваши личности уживаются, как куклы, гнездящиеся внутри ваших объединенных и разлученных душ, и вы не говорите никому из местных, что вы натворили на той войне.

Шаг пятый: пытайся убить себя десять раз в неделю, топясь в заливе, и когда люди спрашивают, как ты себя чувствуешь, пока ты устало тащишься на сушу, начинай говорить об ускорителях частиц. Расскажи подросткам, что это случается с плохими детишками, которые принимают слишком много наркотиков, и расскажи старшим, что это случилось с Прометеем, только восковые крылья были вулканским фокусом, а солнце было знанием.

Может, ты запутался, может, ты смешиваешь своих джедаев со своим звездным персоналом. Может, ты не в своем уме, и четверть этого ума полностью состоит из отсылок к поп-культуре.

Шаг шестой: забудь свое имя и забудь другое свое имя, огрызайся на студента, вернувшегося во время ланча, чтобы забрать деньги, оставленные в его рюкзаке. Почти потеряй работу много раз.

Шаг седьмой: выброси все это из окна, потому что ты уже был монстром тьмы, существом под твоей кроватью, начиная с первого ебучего дня. Ты и так вызываешь беспокойство, даже когда ты — не двое мужчин и не детеныш кайдзю. Добавь к остальному, и ты придешь к этому более быстро, более интуитивно.

Не спи. Это не шаг, просто не спи, не спи, не спи, ты не можешь спать, когда враги неподалеку. Единственные враги — это тот, что в зеркале, и тот, что с тобой в кровати, и те, что царапаются в забитую гвоздями собачью дверцу, молчаливые на дне моря.

Море здесь неправильное, оно кричит немного тише и горит немного меньше, но ты до сих пор наблюдаешь за морскими чудищами, что всплывают, отряхиваются от воды и пожирают тебя. Ты видишь это снова и снова, пока панки-дети из города не сваливают песок на твои волосы и не спрашивают, какая старая группа у тебя на футболке сейчас, с головокружительными улыбками на лицах и прожженными дырками в их рукавах.

Восьмого шага нет, каждый знает, что если у тебя ничего не выйдет с планом из семи шагов, значит, он поддельный.


End file.
